


The Road to Summer's End

by mysticblu3b3rri3s



Category: South Park
Genre: College, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Romance, Self-Discovery, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticblu3b3rri3s/pseuds/mysticblu3b3rri3s
Summary: College is a difficult time for any normal person, but it can be even harder coming home to Summer Break. Kyle Broflovski has just finished his first semester at State University of Colorado and has arrived back to the quaint town of South Park for the summer. Although this is a time of fun and relaxation, there is one person that Kyle fears running in to; Stan Marsh. After their greatest falling out ever, the young man has no idea how or if he can reconcile with his childhood best friend. But perhaps Kyle wants more than just his old friend back. After half a year of separation, can this dynamic duo find a way to rekindle their friendship? Or will they lose each other forever as June becomes September?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

State University of Colorado; a place of outstanding academics, where they make good students great. That is where Kyle Broflovski had spent the last year of his life. After being offered a full scholarship for graduating top of his class, Kyle was able to attend his dream school and it was incredible. There were so many wonderful new things that the young boy got to experience in this new place, and even more new people to meet! He was majoring in English, which he absolutely loved, he had made many new friends, he was even a part of the University’s Newspaper Club. There were a few things however, that could not replace his hometown of South Park, Colorado. He missed his brother Ike, and his parents. He missed the bad Chinese food, the treehouse in his backyard, and even the bus stop he spent so much of his childhood waiting at. There were some things however, that Kyle was dreading. Things like the tainted water, the insults from Cartman, the bad Chinese food. But the thing he dreaded the most was seeing his old “friend” Stan Marsh. To say that the two had a fight before parting ways, was the understatement of the century. Luckily, Stan had stayed in South Park to work on his families’ farm, and Kyle was glad for it. The last person he wanted to see was the no-good, lying back-stabber.

The red-haired boy listened to his car hum against the breeze as he took the highway back home. He lived about an hour away, and while he could have visited home more often, he had decided very early on in his college career that he needed time away from his past to breathe, to grow, and to figure some things out. It was a great decision, but now he had to face his fears of coming back. He turned up the radio, which played old 2000’s music to try and distract himself from the anxiety that was pooling in his stomach. He mouthed the lyrics of the songs as he thought about all the positive parts of coming back to South Park. But despite his best efforts, only one thought consumed his mind.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

As he was nearing South Park, Kyle noticed that his gas gauge was running pretty low. Taking in a deep breath, he decided to pull over to get gas at the only gas station he could. The great thing about South Park was that everything was dirt cheap, including gas. He pulled up to the gas station and put his car in park. Damn, had this car survived a storm. It was a Honda Civic, almost as old as Ike by now, that had bits of the black paint chipping off. Kyle felt like it was the only thing he could really trust.

Kyle turned the car off, even though he knew you could leave the engine running while you got gas. ‘But bubbeh it could catch fire!’ his overprotective mother would always warn. He laughed quietly to himself, as he put in his debit card, pressed some buttons, and started filling up his car. He tapped his finger to the beat of the bad gas-station music and closed his eyes. Maybe if he just imagined he was somewhere else, like his counselor had taught him to think. It was then that he heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind him. Kyle's eyes shot open as he turned to see who was approaching him.

“Well well well…”


	2. Memory Lane

“Well well well…if it isn’t Little Jew Boy on his way back into town,” a deep voice sang. Kyle turned around to see the enlarged body of Eric Cartman. 

“And if it isn’t my dear Fat-ass friend,” Kyle said with a slight laugh. Of all the things that have changed this past year, Cartman wasn’t one of them. He stood with the same short and stout body, and a cockiness that had been with him since the third grade. It was nice to finally be around something familiar.

“Don’t take that tone with my Kahl.”

“My name. Is not. Kahl.”

“Whatever Jew Boy. What are you even doing back here? I thought the college of S.U.C. was sooooo coooool,” He said mockingly. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“I mean yeah it’s cool, but you do realize I still get summer break, right?”

“No actually. Not many of us know what privileges await college students. Much less one’s that leave town, don’t keep in contact, and basically abandon everyone and everything.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I don’t.”

Kyle couldn’t keep the smile off of his lips. Maybe he did miss Cartman’s insults just a little bit. It felt like high school all over again, hell, even elementary school. After a year of being surrounded by new things, it was pleasant going back to the old. The red-haired boy tucked his hands into his jean pockets as the summer breeze blew through the air. It was then that a thought dawned on him.

“Hey Cartman? I thought you didn’t have a car.”

“Ohoho,” the fat boy laughed, “That is where you are wrong my sweet stupid Kahl, for behold, I have this new sweet ride.” Eric said, turning and gesturing to a gorgeous yellow sports car. Kyle’s mouth gaped ever so slightly. There was no way Cartman could’ve gotten a car like that, even if he was spoiled. Much less, drive the thing. However, everything made sense as another figure approached from behind Eric.

“Kyle! Why hello there! How has college been?” Cartman’s mom Liane chirped. Cartman’s face immediately sunk, so much for bragging about his sweet ride. Or rather, his mother’s car that he was allowed to ride passenger in.

“Hi Eric’s mom. It’s been great, I’m actually getting ready to head home now,” Kyle said, with a look of pure glee on his face. Oh, this was priceless.

“Muuuuuummm what did I say about embarrassing me in front of my friends?”

“Sweetie I am not embarrassing! Now I got you the bag of candy like you asked, and the can of pringles, the two liter of soda, and-“

“MUUUUUUUUMMMM.”

“Well I suppose that’s my que to go. Good to see you Cartman, Cartman’s mom,” Kyle said tipping his head, before putting the gas pump back into it’s proper place and driving off. As he pulled away from the gas station, he could see Cartman being dragged back to the yellow sportscar by his ear. It is amazing how even at the age of nineteen, Eric was still the same as he always has been. The ginger-haired boy wondered if everyone here had stayed the same too. Was he the only person that had changed? 

He pulled back onto the road and started driving past more and more familiar sights. The old storage warehouses where he and his friends played Superheroes. He passed by Tweak Bros. Coffee and noticed Craig and Tweek both at the register inside. He remembered that the two had always talked about taking up Tweek’s family business…minus some of the special additives to the coffee. It seemed like it suited the two, and that they were very happy together. He drove by the post office, the police station, and then some of his old friends’ homes. Soon enough, he arrived at his own house. He pulled into his driveway before putting the car in park and hopping out. He grabbed his suitcase and backpack before taking a breath and opening the front door.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home-“

“SURPRISE!!!” Kyle’s parents popped out from behind the couch with balloons and party whistles. There was a sign (very clearly made by Ike) that hung above the kitchen doorway. It read ‘Welcome Home Kyle!’ Before Kyle could even say thank you, his mother ran up to him and squeezed him tight, peppering his cheek in kisses. She kept repeating how much she had missed him over the past months. Once she had finally calmed down, Kyle ran up to Ike and gave him a huge hug. His baby brother had gotten so much bigger in the time that passed while he was away. Then again, he was almost twelve now. It was to be expected. After hugging Ike, he gave his dad a firm handshake. Things had always been a tiny bit awkward between Gerald and his older son, but they both loved and respected each other regardless.

The entire family celebrated Kyle’s return with a traditional Broflovski meal, another thing that Kyle had dearly missed while being away at college. While they sat and ate the entire family talked about how the year of college had been for Kyle, what his final grades were, how his club was, and general things of that nature. In turn, the family also discussed what had been going on while Kyle was away in South Park, all the gossip on his old friends and their families.

"I just cannot believe that Mrs. Stotch would allow her son to get away with that! I am telling you that Kenny boy has always had a bit of a troublesome reputation," Kyle's mom went on and on as the boys sat and ate. However, Kyle wasn't ready to hear what his mother said next.

"I never see Stan around anymore. Sharon says he is working like crazy at the farm and all, but my goodness that boy needs a life. You know I did see him once about a month ago at the supermarket. He looks so different! You boys have really grown up now, it makes your momma so proud. Maybe we should invite Stan over?" She said. Her words were harmless in nature, but gosh it stung Kyle to even think about Stan, let alone what he had been doing during all of this time. Did he really look different? Was he a work-aholic? Kyle's mind drifted before he snapped back to reality. No. Stan didn't deserve Kyle's attention; not even in his thoughts. He looked up from the table at his brother Ike, who was the only person who knew what had happened between the two in his family. His younger brother gave him a sympathetic look of 'I am sorry she is like this.' Kyle shook his head before looking at his parents.

"May I be excused? Dinner was really really great, but I need to start unpacking. I think I might turn in early tonight," he said solemnly, masking his true feelings. He had become exceptional at doing so.

"Of course bubbeh, you get some rest," his mother Sheila said, before taking her and Kyle's plates into the kitchen. Kyle grabbed his suitcase and backpack, lugging them up the staircase and into his bedroom. He opened the creaky door into the dark room and flipped the light on. It was clear nobody had touched the room ever since he left. There was dust on his shelves and dresser, the bed was still neatly made, and the window were drawn shut. It was as if he were right back at the beginning of high school. He stepped in the room, quietly shutting the door behind him before throwing his stuff on the floor. He immediately trudged over to his bed and laid face down on the covers. His head was spinning at the anxious thoughts swirling inside him. He didn't understand why he was so anxious. He didn't want for his old friend to have so much control over his emotions. This was agony to the young Jewish boy. He turned over to look at the old pictures on the wall. His poster of Philip and Terrence, his ticket to senior prom, and some pictures with all of his friends. He noticed how happy he looked in it, and thought about how it was because he had Stan right by his side.

"Damn it..." he mumbled, covering his face as he allowed himself to quietly cry into his arm sleeve. He was stronger than this, better than this. But just once, while he was alone, Kyle wanted to be weak. He wanted to grieve, and to yell, and to let it all out. But he didn't want anyone else to worry about him, and his bottled up feelings. So he just kept it all to himself. Before he knew it the sun had gone down, and he was sound asleep on top of his dusty covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read my first fanfiction! I am so excited to continue writing both this story, and more in the future. Feel free to leave any suggestions, helpful tips, or just say hello in the comments! :)


End file.
